Les liens du Sang
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: YAOI. Situé après le tome 19 du manga. Rochel x Katan désolée, c'est trop dur à résumer en fait...


**Titre: **_**Les liens du Sang**_

**Série:** _**Angel Sanctuary**_

**Couple: YAOI**!!! Rochel x Katan

**Disclaimer:** les personnages, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à Kaori Yuki

**Note:** J'ai écris cette fiction, ça fait déjà 6 ans (fiooou, ça remonte!!!) suite à la lecture du tome 19 (si mes souvenirs sont bons, je le reconnais, j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de vérifier) d'Angel Sanctuary. J'ai longuement hésité avant de la publier notamment à cause de son contenu (lemon, lemon... ) et puis je me suis dit "après tot, pourquoi pas?". En bref, j'ai voulu faire une fic qui colle à l'histoire originale, sans trop de OOC, en tentant de transcrire la folie de Rochel, mais également le lien l'unissant à sa création, Katan (et aussi pour les caser ensemble, je l'avoue :p). Bonne lecture ;) _**Lady B. **_

_**______________________**_

__ Tu es un vilain garçon Rochel, déclara Dieu en attrapant les cheveux de son ange. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, mi-implorant, mi-hypnotisé par la voix de son créateur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que le Seigneur l'attrapa brusquement par son abondante chevelure et le souleva de terre. L'ange inorganique se mordit la langue pour retenir les larmes de douleur qui assaillaient sa tête.

Dieu allait le punir_… Comme avant_…

Sans autre forme de procès, l'entité céleste balança violemment le corps frêle de son fils contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin. Rochel retomba et s'étala de tout son long contre le sol humide de la pièce. Il sentait le sang couler par tous les pores de sa peau dévastée… Il le sentait bouillonner tandis que son cœur prenait un rythme effréné, comme s'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine en feu. Toutes les veinules bleutées qui ressortaient sur son corps ravagé se mirent à pulser de concert tandis que l'ange tentait de se redresser péniblement sur son coude. Déjà, il entendait les pas du Tout-Puissant qui se rapprochaient de sa faible carcasse et ce bruit résonnait à ses oreilles comme le glas de la mort…

Mais il savait très bien qu'Il n'allait pas le tuer. La mort serait trop douce à côté de ces sévices auxquels Il l'avait habitué quelques siècles plus tôt…

Rochel ne pût retenir davantage les larmes de rage et de désespoir qui souillaient son visage angélique, se mêlant à tout ce sang inorganique…

__ Maître Rochel ! s'exclama soudainement une voix.

_Cette voix_… Elle était familière à l'ouie de l'ange inorganique. Il l'avait souvent entendue auparavant… Mais où ? Son état de dégénérescence avancé ne lui permettait pas de vraiment le dire… Et peut-être que son ouïe lui jouait des tours ? Peut-être que son divin père jouait avec ses sens ?

Mais il sentait une main douce se poser sur son front ensanglanté et balayer quelques mèches éparses. Cette chaleur lui fit du bien… Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'on soulevait son corps meurtri du sol. Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières faiblement, il le vit.

__ Ka… Katan… murmura-t-il entre deux crachats de sang.

__ Ne parlez pas, Maître Rochel, répondit l'ange. Je vais vous emmener en sécurité loin d'ici…

Soudain, une peur se raviva dans le cœur meurtri de l'ange inorganique. Angoissé, il se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de Dieu. Mais il ne voyait plus rien, le sang glissait à l'intérieur de ses yeux, voilant sa vue et sa capacité de jugement.

__ Ou… Ou est-il ? se mit-il soudainement à crier de manière hystérique. Où est-il passé ? Il m'a à nouveau abandonné c'est ça ? C'est ça !!?!

Pris de tremblements déments, il se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens et Katan eût bien du mal à le tenir fermement dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

__ Père !! hurlait Rochel, totalement incontrôlable. Ne m'abandonnez pas !!! Revenez !!! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je… Je suis votre favori ! Le seul ! L'Unique !!!! PEEEEEEEEEEEEREE !!!!!

L'ange inorganique était prisonnier d'une folie nouvelle, jamais Katan ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il le posa à terre et le serra fermement contre lui, caressant sa longue chevelure tendrement.

__ Maître Rochel, je vous en prie… murmurait-il. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Calmez-vous… Le Seigneur dort en ce moment ; Il s'est endormi, vous vous rappelez ?

__ MENSONGE ! hurla Rochel en repoussant son serviteur. Mensonge… sanglotait-il de plus belle.

Et il s'effondra sur le sol humide, cachant son visage défiguré entre ses bras rougis par le sang.

Katan se sentait perdu. Il était bien le seul qui n'ait jamais compris l'ange inorganique, ses accents de colères, ses accès de démence furieuse et de sadisme pur. Mais là, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il ignorait comment ramener Rochel à la raison ; il semblait bien que son esprit avait totalement basculé dans la folie pure et simple.

Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voyait pas Dieu. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans cette étrange pièce de l'Etéménanki, il avait retrouvé son maître à moitié mourrant contre un mur. Son état était critique mais il ignorait à quoi cela était dû. Evidemment, il avait comprit que Rochel souffrait d'une espèce de forme de dégénérescence aiguë depuis que celui-ci avait assimilé le corps de Sandalphon, et qu'il lui fallait assimiler le corps de sa sœur, l'ange organique Alexiel pour redevenir tel qu'il était auparavant… Mais il se demandait bien où l'ange avait bien pu accumuler toutes ces blessures sur le corps et le visage. Peut-être que Dieu s'était réellement réveillé ? Peut-être avait-Il vraiment blessé son maître ?

Mais pourquoi ? Rochel n'avait-il pas toujours été le favori de Dieu ?

_A moins que tout ceci ne fût qu'un mensonge… A moins que tout cela n'ait jamais été qu'une énorme manipulation de Dieu ? _

Et dans ces cas-là, il ne valait mieux pas traîner en ces lieux…

Sans réfléchir davantage et tout en essayant d'occulter l'atmosphère étrange des lieux qui lui glaçaient les sangs, Katan se saisit du corps secoué de spasmes de son maître et se releva. Rochel ne se contrôlait plus ; il délirait totalement dans un autre monde, comme s'il était prisonnier d'un horrible cauchemar. Ses paroles passaient des larmes aux rires, tout en gémissant quelquefois de manière incontrôlée.

Katan fût obligé de lui asséner un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre pour le calmer. Ce qui eût pour effet de le mettre groggy. Ainsi, il se chargea du corps frêle de Rochel et quitta la pièce d'une démarche mal assurée.

___________________________

__ _Tu es un vilain garçon Rochel…_

_Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il sentait la main puissante de Dieu le Père agripper sa longue chevelure et le soulever de terre. _

_Rochel se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond ; un abîme de folie qu'il avait pourtant réussi à quitter lorsque Katan l'avait réveillé en brisant ses scellés. _

_Il se souvenait… Toutes ces images du passé revenaient hanter son esprit dément, il se revoyait dans l'assemblée parmi les autres anges…_

___ C'est la créature la plus ignoble qui soit ! disait une voix dans la foule._

___ Je n'ai jamais vu pareille horreur ! continuait une autre_

___ Un pitoyable clown… acquiesçait une voix voisine._

_Rochel se maintenait la tête entre les mains._

___ Nooooonnnnn !!!! hurlait-il. Non !! Je suis le favori de Dieu ! Sa plus belle création… Un ange parfait…_

___ Quelle horreur ! reprenait une voix._

___ Quelle pathétique figure ! On ne devrait pas appeler « ça » un ange…_

_Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit et le rendaient fou. Il hurla à l'aide mais personne ne l'entendit._

_Il était seul dans le noir. Seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même, figure pitoyable… Déchet parmi les déchets, ange trompé jusqu'au bout… Trompé par son créateur, trahi par sa propre sœur._

_Alexiel, toujours grande et magnifique se tenait à sa droite, serrant dans sa main le glaive divin. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène voletaient autour d'elle tandis que ses trois ailes blanches étaient déployées dans une magnificence insurpassable._

___ Tu vois Rochel, dit-elle de sa voix dure et implacable. C'est la différence fondamentale entre toi et moi. Moi je vois la vérité. Toi… tu es aveugle ! Tu ne peux même pas reconnaître ton statut de « jouet » entre les mains de Dieu ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai renié Dieu par caprice ?_

_L'ange inorganique la regardait, ses yeux jaunes exorbités. La terreur déformait son visage tandis que les paroles de sa sœur atteignaient son cerveau et s'immisçaient dans les recoins de ce qui lui restait de compréhension._

_Un jouet… Il n'était qu'un jouet. _

_Un simple pion placé sur un échiquier géant. Il était le jouet du Seigneur tout comme Sévoth-Tart avait été le sien autrefois… Il pensait maîtriser chaque pièce de cette guerre céleste, mais en réalité, il n'était rien._

_Rien qu'une créature informe dévorée par la dégénérescence. _

___ NONNNNN !!!! hurla-t-il en se recroquevillant de plus en plus sur lui-même._

_Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. _

_Seul le néant… Le néant profond et absolu…_

___ _Maître Rochel_…_

_Une voix douce lui parvint aux oreilles._

___ _Maître Rochel_…_

_Elle continuait lentement, pénétrant son cerveau, réveillant ses sens aveuglés._

___ _Maître Rochel…

_C'était une voix agréable, chaleureuse… L'ange inorganique la connaissait. C'était la seule voix qui parvenait encore à le réconforter… _

_Bien malgré lui, il releva la tête…_

Et ouvrit faiblement ses paupières dont les cils étaient encore agglutinés entre eux par le sang coagulé.

__ Ka… Katan… murmura-t-il faiblement en s'éveillant de ce long cauchemar où il était prisonnier. Son serviteur, rassuré de le voir enfin prendre conscience, lui sourit faiblement. Ce sourire réchauffa le cœur brisé de Rochel qui ne pensa même pas à punir son plus fidèle serviteur pour insubordination.

__ Maître Rochel, répétait ce dernier inlassablement. Vous allez bien ?

Katan était assis contre un rocher, la tête de Rochel reposant sur ses genoux. Il passait un morceau de tissu imbibé d'eau tiède sur le visage meurtri de son maître tandis que ce dernier tentait péniblement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Rochel repensait aux moqueries des autres anges, aux railleries qu'ils lui avaient fait subir durant toutes ces années passées dans la tour de l'Etéménanki. Il se passait en boucle les paroles d'Alexiel dans son esprit, chassant d'une pensée les mensonges de Dieu…

Il haïssait Dieu.

Mais en même temps, il l'aimait.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. Il savait, malgré tout le mal que son père lui avait fait subir, qu'il retournerait un jour vers lui, attiré par Sa prestance et Sa magnificence comme une abeille est attirée par le pollen.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire, Dieu l'avait conçu ainsi.

Et lui-même avait conçut Katan de la même manière.

Rochel sourit faiblement.

__ Katan… murmura-t-il en relevant une de ses mains ensanglantée et en la passant sur la joue de son subordonné. Suis-je toujours le plus beau sur cette terre et dans les cieux ?

Katan sourit à cette question tandis que Rochel laissa perler une larme d'amertume sur sa joue blessée.

__ Vous êtes, et vous serez toujours le plus beau où que vous alliez, Maître Rochel… répondit Katan. Et plus particulièrement dans mon cœur…

L'ange inorganique ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

__ Dans… dans ton cœur ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

Katan acquiesça de la tête, surprit lui-même par ses propres paroles. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'audace vis à vis de son créateur… Et bizarrement, alors qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à être puni aussitôt par les accès de violence extrême de Rochel, Katan se sentait le cœur léger et l'âme en paix. Il avait confiance… Comme si le fait de dire ces simples mots l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme.

__ Oui, continua-t-il. Maître Rochel…

Et pris d'une frénésie nouvelle, il s'autorisa à saisir la main que l'ange passait sur son visage quelques instants plus tôt, et à la ramener vers ses lèvres. Il y déposa un léger baiser puis reposa délicatement la fine main de son maître sur son torse recouvert de draps ensanglantés.

Rochel ne savait plus où il en était. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus belle dans sa poitrine tandis que Katan relâchait sa main d'albâtre. L'espace de cet instant, il avait tout oublié ; Dieu n'existait plus… Alexiel n'existait plus… Setsuna n'existait plus.

Seul existait son serviteur.

_Katan_.

Katan, vêtu de son long manteau de vinyle.

Katan aux yeux tendres, au regard protecteur.

Bien malgré lui, Rochel lui sourit de manière bienveillante.

Ce sourire accéléra immédiatement les battements du cœur de son serviteur. Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de protéger son maître, de donner sa vie pour lui…

Rochel releva ses deux bras fins et entoura le cou de son serviteur, le rapprochant de lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ; Katan se perdant dans les yeux dorés de son maître, Rochel se perdant dans le regard éperdu de son serviteur.

__ Katan… murmura Rochel. Tu as toujours été là pour moi… Mais cette fois-ci tu m'as désobéi, n'est ce pas ?

__ Je… Je suis désolé Maître Rochel, je…

L'ange inorganique continuait de sourire tandis que ses longs doigts se glissaient dans la chevelure argent de son subordonné.

__ Il va donc falloir que je te punisse, tu ne crois pas ?

Katan ferma les yeux de dépit. Il s'était certes attendu à une punition pour insubordination, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé, en cet instant précis, que Rochel allait lui imposer cela maintenant. Il avait crût, pendant quelques minutes, que son maître avait oublié ses remontrances habituelles… Qu'il allait lui pardonner d'avoir volé à son secours.

Mais Katan connaissait trop bien Rochel et il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

__ Oui… se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je suppose que vous avez raison…

Rochel l'attira alors à lui doucement, et, avant que Katan n'ait eu le temps de réagir, ses lèvres s'étaient délicatement reposées sur celles de son maître. Le cœur accélérant ses battements, il rouvrit les yeux illico de surprise et d'étonnement et vit que Rochel avait lui-même clos ses paupières aux longs cils. Tentant de calmer ses pulsions cardiaques, Katan, méfiant tout d'abord et s'attendant à un quelconque retournement de situation de la part de son maître, finit simplement par se laisser aller à ce baiser, sentant les doigts de Rochel dans ses cheveux qui l'apaisaient et le calmaient tendrement.

Katan referma les yeux et ne sentait plus que la douceur des lèvres de Rochel sur les siennes, le goût âcre du sang dans sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait doucement au contact de celles de son maître. Il sentit s'immiscer la langue fine de l'ange entre ses lèvres, les mains de Rochel caresser ses cheveux d'argent.

Alors, pris d'une audace infinie, il glissa ses propres mains autour de la taille de Rochel et le serra fort contre son cœur.

__ Maître Rochel… murmura-t-il en interrompant leur baiser passionné.

Ce dernier entrouvrit à nouveau ses paupières closes et sourit tendrement. Jamais Katan n'avait vu une expression aussi douce sur le visage torturé de son maître. Jamais il n'avait vu autrefois ses yeux briller de cette façon. Et il sût à partir de cet instant précis, que jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que l'ange inorganique.

Celui-ci passa ses mains autour du cou de Katan et défit fébrilement les sangles qui retenaient son col. Puis, il s'attaqua très lentement à celles qui fermaient son long manteau. Mais son état de faiblesse l'empêchait de réussir aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu car ses mains tremblaient incessamment. Néanmoins, Katan ignorait s'il s'agissait vraiment de tremblements dus à la faiblesse ou à l'excitation du moment… Lui-même ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Il sentit son manteau lui glisser sur les épaules et retomber au sol alors que les mains de Rochel caressaient doucement son torse dénudé. Il se sentit frissonner de désir… Un désir interdit et toujours refoulé…

Pris d'une fébrilité nouvelle, Katan enjamba le corps allongé de son maître et s'installa à califourchon au niveau de son bassin. Il n'était plus, en cet instant précis, maître de lui-même. Il avait refoulé toute pensée ; se contentant de vivre l'instant au maximum…

_De profiter de chaque seconde_.

Rochel ne lui inspirait plus ni l'admiration ni le respect mais simplement un amour gigantesque. Un sentiment nouveau qui avait toujours été là, mais profondément enfoui et refoulé à l'intérieur de son âme.

__ Maître Rochel… dit-il à nouveau.

Ce dernier sourit.

__ Katan… Aujourd'hui, en cet instant même… Je veux être à toi. Uniquement à toi…

Ces mots firent leur effet sur l'ange. Totalement paralysé, il eût du mal à intégrer ces paroles dans sa tête. Mais lorsqu'elles eurent prit tout leur sens et que Katan en mesura toute l'ampleur, il embrassa à nouveau Rochel sur les lèvres et se mit en devoir d'écarter tous ces draps qui recouvraient son corps ravagé par les cellules rebelles de Sandalphon. Mais Katan n'en avait cure. Il était sincère lorsqu'il assurait que Rochel était pour lui le plus bel ange qui existait ! Chaque aspect de Rochel l'attirait… Et Rochel avait été bien bête de le renvoyer en croyant que son serviteur serait dégoûté de lui s'il le voyait dans cet état pitoyable.

Non, Katan n'était pas dégoûté.

En réalité, il le désirait plus que tout au monde.

S'abandonnant aux caresses de Katan, Rochel ferma les yeux et se contenta d'enserrer son torse musclé contre le sien, sentant la chaleur protectrice de son subordonné contre sa peau souillée par le sang. Il sentait les lèvres chaudes de Katan dans son cou, sa bouche mordillant le lobe de son oreille, sa langue se promenant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, ignorant toute forme de dégénérescence. Le serviteur descendait sa tête sur son torse, parcourant chaque pore de sa langue avide, s'attardant sur les tétons de Rochel, durcis par l'excitation du moment.

L'ange inorganique respirait par à-coups, haletant de temps en temps et retenant quelques gémissements lorsque Katan parvint au niveau de son pubis. Le subordonné descendit alors sans hésiter davantage et se mit en devoir de lécher lentement le sexe de son maître, déjà dressé par l'excitation. Il s'y prenait lentement de peur que Rochel le rejette à n'importe quel moment ; il glissait sa langue humide tout le long du membre tendu, fit le tour du gland puis, doucement, engloutit le sexe érigé dans sa bouche.

Rochel gémit alors que Katan allait et venait sur son membre, le suçant avidement, en mesurant la portée de l'événement. L'ange inorganique se saisit des cheveux de son serviteur et lui poussa la tête en cadence avec ses mouvements d'aller-retour jusqu'au moment ou il se libéra enfin dans la bouche de son serviteur.

Katan se releva alors, la semence de son maître dégoulinant aux commissures de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Rochel l'attira alors à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant cette semence à leurs salives et au sang angélique.

__ Maître Rochel… sourit Katan au comble de l'euphorie.

L'ange inorganique lui rendit son sourire et répondit d'une voix douce :

__ Je suis à toi, Katan… Entièrement à toi.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Aussitôt, il se replaça entre les jambes de son maître et lui écarta doucement les cuisses. Il glissa sa tête et glissa sa langue sur son anus entrouvert, puis il y fit entrer un doigt doucement.

Rochel gémit et cambra les reins alors que Katan pénétrait un deuxième doigt suivi d'un troisième à l'intérieur de lui.

__ Katan….. gémissait-il en s'accrochant aux cheveux argentés de son serviteur.

Estimant que l'orifice était assez élargit, ce dernier retira ses doigts et libéra son pénis en érection de son pantalon de cuir noir. Puis il releva les jambes de Rochel au-dessus de lui en les calant sur ses épaules et pénétra son amant sans autre forme de procès. L'ange inorganique ne pût retenir un cri de jouissance incontrôlée alors que Katan entrait de plus en plus profondément en lui. Il s'agrippa instinctivement aux pans du drap ensanglanté qui s'étalait sous son corps meurtri tandis que Katan enserrait fermement ses cuisses blanches relevées. Le serviteur allait et venait tout doucement en lui et Rochel ne cessait de haleter en crescendo avec les mouvements de bassin de Katan. Il gémissait son nom de manière totalement hystérique, ce qui poussait Katan à amplifier ses mouvements, à accélérer son rythme de va et vient.

Tous deux n'avaient jamais ressenti une telle jouissance auparavant. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement accordés au même rythme, Rochel cambrait le bassin tandis que Katan le pénétrait de plus en plus profondément et à une vitesse plus prononcée.

Et tous deux jouirent de concert, Katan se libérant à l'intérieur de Rochel, ce dernier arrivant pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps. Sa semence se répandit sur son ventre et ses cuisses relevées, souillant même le visage épuisé de son amant.

Epuisé, Katan s'écroula aux côtés de Rochel. Ce dernier venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout d'abord, il resta paralysé par la stupeur. Puis finalement, il se blottit contre l'épaule de Katan et lui enserra le bras. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Il sourit.

__ Katan, murmura Rochel malicieusement. Suis-je le plus beau sur cette terre et dans les cieux ?

Katan sourit.

__ Maître Rochel, vous êtes l'être le plus resplendissant qui existe et qui n'existera jamais…

Katan n'avait jamais été aussi sincère qu'à ce moment là. Rassuré, Rochel ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans un sommeil réparateur où il n'était plus question ni de Dieu, ni d'Alexiel, ni même de la guerre céleste, mais uniquement de Katan et de son amour débordant.

_______________________

Voilà voilà... Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout! _**Lady B. **_


End file.
